No shopping
by emilly louise
Summary: 21 maneiras de conhecer seu verdadeiro amor.


**Autora:** emilly louise  
**Shipper: **James Potter and Lily Evans  
**Sinopse:** Projeto "21 maneiras de conhecer seu verdadeiro amor."  
**Classificação:** K  
**Disclaimer**: Tudo pertence a JK e blá blá blá.

* * *

**No shopping**

_by emily louise_

* * *

Lily abriu os olhos, mas não quis se levantar ficou deitada e viu que horas eram. Nove horas. Suspirou. Tinha prometido a sua mãe que levaria sua prima, Annie, ao shopping para distraí-la enquanto eles organizavam a festa de aniversário dela, mas sua cama estava tão gostosa. Apesar de não ter ido dormir tão tarde, Lily estava exausta e sentia como se tivesse dormido apenas algumas poucas horas. Era um preguiçosa de primeira.

Lily ainda ficou ali mais vinte minutos antes de ir se arrumar. Quando ela desceu, Annie já estava pronta e conversava com as bonecas que estavam espalhadas pela sala. A ruiva deu um beijo no topo de sua cabeça, lhe desejou um feliz aniversário e seguiu para a cozinha, onde encontrou sua mãe.

-Bom dia!

Era impressionante como Charlie conseguia ficar de bom humor sempre. Sua mãe nunca ficava brava ou irritada, a não ser com seu pai, mas ainda assim era raro.

Lily se sentou e começou a saborear seu café da manhã. Comer era a coisa que ela mais gostava - talvez perdesse para dormir.

-Annie acordou cedo, hoje. - Sua mãe começou a falar baixinho para a ruiva, que teve que se concentrar bastante para entender ao mesmo tempo em que espantava o sono.  
-Sam e Patrick entregaram seus presentes e saíram. Ela acha que os pais só voltam para buscá-la de noite.

Lily acenou com a cabeça. Era o aniversário de cinco anos de Annie e por ela ser a caçula da família todas as atenções eram voltadas para ela, não só em seu aniversário.

-Que horas tenho que ir ao shopping?

-Assim que acabar de comer. Já combinei tudo com Sam.

Lily pegou sua bolsa e um pão de queijo, se levantando.

-Então já vou. Precisa de alguma coisa?

-Não, querida. Seu pai já foi comprar as coisas que faltavam. Quando vocês puderem voltar eu mando uma mensagem.

Lily e Annie saíram da casa dos Evans animadas.

Lily ia levar Annie em um shopping não por acaso, a garotinha amava fazer compras, e seus pais tinham achado que ficaria menos óbvio.

Quando chegaram, Annie se entocou em uma loja de brinquedos e queria comprar tudo, mas Lily não teve dificuldade em acalmá-la. A ruiva deixou que ela escolhesse dois brinquedos, houve um épico debate antes de Annie decidir o que levaria.

Elas pagaram os brinquedos e a antes mesmo de sair da loja, Annie já brincava.

-Lily, eu quero um suco de laranja.

Annie era praticamente viciada em suco de laranja, era raro o dia que ela passava sem tomar. Elas pararam na praça de alimentação e Lily pediu o suco da aniversariante.

Elas ficaram conversando bobagens até o suco acabar, que foi quando Lily recebeu uma mensagem.

_'Como vão as coisas aí? Só falta o bolo que Patrick foi buscar, se quiser vim para casa, vai dar tempo'._

-Lily, eu quero água, por favor.

As meninas então foram comprar uma água mineral, mas por azar pegaram uma grande fila. Lily suspirou, pelo jeito iria dar tempo mesmo.

-Você quer mais alguma coisa, Annie?

A garotinha loira balançou a cabeça.

-Não, obrigada.

Lily pegou seu celular e escreveu uma resposta para sua mãe.

_"Vou comprar uma água para Annie e então vamos para casa"._

Colocou o celular em sua bolsa e continuou ali, esperando a fila andar. Lily suspirou, enquanto arrumava o cabelo.

Sentiu o celular vibrar, mas quando foi pegar Lily arregalou os olhos ao perceber que Annie não estava em nenhum lugar ao alcance das suas vistas.

* * *

James cansou de esperar sua mãe na saída do provador e resolveu dar uma volta pelo shopping.

-Mãe, vou dar uma volta.

Ele apenas ouviu a resposta de sua mãe antes de sair daquela loja sufocante. Odiava fazer comprar com sua mãe, mas quando ela o chantageava ficava realmente difícil de negar.

James estava realmente ansioso para ir embora daquele lugar. Preferia mil vezes andar de skate com seus amigos do que ir para ali, mas sua mãe sabia e ainda assim o obrigava a acompanhá-la.

James caminhava lentamente em direção a lugar nenhum, pensando em coisas aleatórias quando sem querer trombou com uma menininha loira.

-Me desculpe – Ele murmurou e arregalou os olhos quando percebeu que ela chorava. – Ei, me desculpe, eu te machuquei?

A garotinha fungou antes de balançar a cabeça negativamente. Grossas lágrimas escorriam por suas bochechas, seu rosto estava vermelho e seu cabelo estava um pouco bagunçado.

-O que aconteceu? Porque você está chorando?

O moreno terminou de falar e ela voltou a chorar, foi como se ele tivesse dito para ela chorar ainda mais. James ficou ali afagando sua cabeça até que ela se acalmou.

-Você consegue me falar o que aconteceu?

Ela afirmou e enxugou as lágrimas.

-Eu pedi da Lily para ela comprar uma água para mim, e nós estávamos na fila, mas eu vi uma boneca tão bonita, eu só queria ver ela de mais perto. Mas quando eu saí da loja eu não consegui achar a Lily.

James fitou a menininha, ele estava muito agradecido por ela ter parado de chorar, ele não sabia o que fazer quando crianças choravam perto dele.

-Olha, se você quiser, podemos ir até a Sala De Segurança do shopping. Lá eles vão avisar a.. Lily, certo? – Ela balançou a cabeça, afirmando "Lily Evans" – Então, eles vão avisar a ela e rapidinho ela vai lá te encontrar.

Ela balançou a cabeça e cruzou os braços.

-Eu não conheço você. Minha mãe diz para eu não ir para lugar algum com estranhos.

James suspirou, não sabia se ficava feliz por ela saber o quão perigoso era andar com estranhos, ou se ficava chateado. Como diabos ia conseguir levá-la para o outro lado do shopping se ela não queria? Porque era óbvio que ele não poderia deixá-la ali, ele sabia muito bem como existiam pessoas más no mundo. Já era uma baita sorte que ela tivesse trombado nele e não em alguém com uma índole duvidosa.

-Mas então como vamos achá-la?

Ela o olhou desolada.

-Eu não sei, moço.

-James . Me chamo James – Ele estendeu sua mão para ela que apenas olhou por alguns segundos antes de apertá-la.

-Sou Annabeth, mas me chame de Annie.

-Você tem um nome bonito, Annie.

Ela deu um sorriso meio choroso.

-Obrigada.

-Então, Annie, o que vamos fazer? – James pensou em várias maneiras de ajudá-la, mas nenhuma serviria. – Você não pode ir comigo a lugar algum, não é?

Ela negou.

-Então, eu vou com você.

Ela o fitou sem entender.

-Como assim?

-Você vai andando e eu te acompanho. Nem toco em você. Apenas vou te acompanhar para que nada demais aconteça, pode ser?

Ela pareceu pensar por algum tempo.

-Mas eu não sei onde fica a Sala de Segurança.

James ergueu o olhar e logo avistou um guarda parado a poucos metros de distância.

-Você pode perguntar daquele guarda.

Lily seguiu o olhar para onde James apontava e afirmou com a cabeça. Assim que conseguiram a informação que queriam, James e Annie caminharam até a Sala de Segurança. Annie as vezes olhava para James apenas para confirmar que ele estava ali, a acompanhando.

Ela sabia que tinha errado em sair de perto de Lily sem avisá-la, mas ela não tinha pensado nisso naquele momento. Assim que percebeu que estava perdida, o desespero tomou conta dela e por vários minutos a única coisa que ela conseguia pensar era que não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer.

Quando ela trombou com aquele garoto com cabelos de porco-espinho e ele se ofereceu para ajudar, Annie não sabia se podia ou não confiar nele. Mas depois que ele se ofereceu para ajudá-lo daquela maneira, Annie soube que ele não era uma pessoa má.

Quando chegaram no destino, James tomou o controle da situação e conversou com a chefe de segurança. Annie apenas ficou sentada no banquinho esperando pacientemente.

Logo James voltou e se sentou ao seu lado.

-Eles vão anunciar e logo, logo ela vai estar aqui.

Ela sorriu e começou a balançar suas pernas.

-Obrigada.

Ele também sorriu. Depois de poucos segundos Annie se voltou para ele com um olhar interrogativo.

-Você vai ficar aqui?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

-A não ser que queira que eu vá.

-Não. Não quero estar sozinha quando Lily chegar – Ela murmurou.

James ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Por quê? Ela é brava?

A garotinha riu.

-Lily? Não, mas eu sei que ela deve está preocupada comigo e não queria isso, ela veio aqui para a gente comemorar meu aniversário, não quero que ela se culpe por não ter dado certo.

O rapaz moreno arregalou os olhos.

-Hoje é seu aniversário?

Ela corou.

-Sim.

James a prendeu em um enorme abraço a fazendo gargalhar.

-Feliz aniversário! Eu não sabia que ia tropeçar em você, se não teria comprado um presente.

-Você me ajudou. Já está bom.

Depois de alguns minutos a mulher de pele morena, chefe de segurança, foi falar com Annie.

-Olá- Ela se abaixou para olhar diretamente para os olhos da loirinha. – Nós já avisamos no auto-falante, temos que esperar dez minutos para falar de novo, caso ela não venha. Você pode me descrever ela? Assim posso passar a informação para os meus guardas, e se eles virem ela, eles a trarão aqui.

Annie afirmou.

-Lily tem o cabelo cor de morango e olhos bem verdinhos – Ela colocou a mão no queixo, pensativa. – E ela está com uma calça e uma blusa da do Batman.

A mulher agradeceu e voltou para sua mesa.

-Sua irmã gosta de Batman? – James perguntou interessado, afinal, não era todo dia que se achava uma menina que gostasse.

Annie revirou os olhos.

-Lily não é minha irmã. Ela é minha prima. E ela é louca quando o assunto é esse. – Ela franziu o cenho. – Ela adora super-heróis.

Aquilo era interessante.

- E como é a Lily? Ela é legal?

-Sim. Ela é a melhor prima do mundo. -Ela fez uma pausa - Ela até consegue ser legal com Tuney, a irmã dela. E isso é bem difícil.

A menina falava da prima com tanto carinho que James automaticamente ficou com vontade de conhecer a tal Lily Evans.

Eles ficaram conversando durante algum tempo, Annie contou sobre seus presentes de aniversário e como gostaria de comemorá-lo com seus pais, mas como isso não seria possível, pois eles iriam trabalhar.

James olhou em seu relógio e levou um susto ao perceber que já estavam ali a quase meia hora. Quando ele abriu a boca para falar isso para Annie, a porta do cômodo que eles estavam abriu e a ruiva mais bonita que James já viu entrou por ela.

Mas ela nem ao menos olhou para o garoto. Seu olhar foi direto para a menininha que estava deitada no sofá.

-Annie! –Ela se aproximou e começou a apertar a garota e a girar ela para ver se estava tudo bem, deu um pequeno carão em Annie e logo depois ela abraçou Annie tão forte que James teve a impressão de que ela ia explodir.

-Lily – A garota falou sem ar- Me solta, por favor.

A ruiva finalmente a soltou e foi então que ela viu James. Ela se levantou e olhou para ele, desconfiada.

-E quem é você?

James sentiu como se tivesse esquecido todo o seu vocabulário, pois a única coisa que ele conseguia fazer era ficar olhando para os olhos da ruiva. Ela então olhou para Annie que tentava disfarçar sua risada.

-Annie, quem é esse aí?

A garotinha riu ainda mais antes de responder.

-Esse é James. Ele que me ajudou a chegar até aqui.

Lily o encarou, quando ela percebeu que ele não ia fazer nada suspirou e o abraçou fortemente, assustando James.

-Obrigada por tudo que você fez por Annie, não sei o que poderia ter acontecido com ela se você não tivesse a encontrado.

James acordou de seu estado catatônico e corou quando a ruiva o soltou.

-Não foi nada, sério.

Lily sorriu e pegou na mão de Annie.

-Vamos?

Ambos confirmaram e depois de agradecer a Chefe de Segurança, os três saíram dali e foram caminhando calmamente. Lily só soltou a mão de Annie quando a menina prometeu que não iria sumir.

Annie estava a alguns poucos passos de Lily e James quando ela puxou assunto.

-Não sei se Annie te contou, mas hoje é aniversário dela...

-Ela comentou, sim.

Lily confirmou com a cabeça e abaixando a voz, continuou:

-Vai ter uma festa lá na minha casa para comemorar, uma coisa pequena, surpresa. Mas eu gostaria que você fosse, Annie também ia ficar feliz.

A mente de James travou na palavra 'também' e ficou repetindo. Lily riu quando percebeu que ele tinha viajado novamente. Ela o beliscou e ele voltou ao normal.

-Ah, claro que eu quero. Que horas vai ser?

Lily olhou em seu relógio e o olhou meio que pedindo desculpas.

-Só estão esperando a gente chegar, na verdade, estamos atrasadas.

James fitou Annie, pensativo. Lily tinha a impressão de que o rapaz se desligava do mundo, tanto que seu celular começou a tocar e ele nem ao menos percebeu.

-James? –Lily o chamou, ele a olhou e ela continuou – Seu celular está tocando.

Ele arregalou os olhos e o atendeu.

-Alô?

Lily ficou ali ao lado dele esperando ele terminar de conversar. Ela aproveitou para o olhar melhor. Ele era muito bonito, seu cabelo era um pouco estranho, mas nada que o estragasse. Lily não sabia se era a gratidão que sentia por ele que a fizera convidá-lo para o aniversário ou se era o seu próprio interesse. Naquele momento ela preferia não saber. Ele a olhou e Lily corou quando ele a pegou o avaliando. Ele desligou o celular, suspirando.

-Tenho que ir, minha mãe precisa de mim.

Ela concordou com a cabeça e chamou Annie para se despedir dele. E então pediu o celular dele, que ele entregou sem nem ao menos perguntar o porque.

-Mas você já vai? – Ela perguntou, triste.

Ele abaixou um pouco para ficar a altura da garotinha.

-Sim, mas nós ainda vamos nos ver – Ele afirmou, sorrindo. – Você vai ver.

Ela deu um sorriso triste e um abraço bem demorado nele. James se sentia um bobão por ter se apegado à ela tão rapidamente, mas o que ele podia fazer se tinha um coração mole?

Eles se separaram e Annie deu as mãos para Lily, a ruiva então entregou o celular de volta ao dono.

Lily sorriu ao ver que ele era tímido demais para se despedir dela, a ruiva então tomou a frente e o abraçou.

-Até mais, James.

Ele sorriu abertamente.

-Até mais, Lily.

Elas se viraram e James as observou até que sumiram de vista. Ele não conseguia acreditar no papel de bobo que tinha feito na frente de Lily, mas ele não tinha culpa se a ruiva mexia com o cérebro dele. James então se lembrou de seu celular e assim que conseguiu desbloqueá-lo ele viu, nas notas, um endereço e um número de telefone, com um recado no fim.

_"Estaremos te esperando"._

* * *

***Tem duas coisas 'escondidas' nesse capítulo, vamos ver quem acha. Dicas: Música e personagem :D**

**N/A:**E aqui está! Espero que gostem.

Eu ia responder os comentários, mas está tarde e eu já demorei demais para postar essa aqui. No próximo, se der, eu respondo todos. Mas não se preocupem, eu li todos e amei cada um.

Gente, eu recebi uma MP e, bom, a pessoa que me mandou não foi muito educada, mas, resumidamente, ela reclamou do meu James. Ela disse que ele é muito non-canon, e que eu só não tenho mais leitoras porque estrago ele. Sei que algumas pessoas podem não gostar do James da maneira que eu faço, mas se vocês forem criticar, que seja com educação, e pode ter certeza que eu não vou me chatear. É sempre bom receber críticas construtivas, mas não foi o que essa pessoa fez. Eu gostaria de saber, vocês querem que eu mude a personalidade do James? Se for do gosto de vocês, eu faço ele como a JK o colocou nos livros, sem nenhum problema.

_ps: Ah, eu estou tendo que reescrever as fanfics, essa aqui, por exemplo, eu escrevi em um dia, por isso ela pode conter erros, mas eu estou tentando ao máximo não deixar nenhum passar._

**Beijos e até a próxima, gente.**


End file.
